Fioria Lebtancourt (URA)
Appearance Dark chocolate-colored hair with a braid, up to her hips, which is adorned with a black cross. Her eyes are a warm gold color, which turns bright blue in her angel form. She has smooth porcelain skin, which doesn't tan at all. She is about 5' 9", pretty average for someone her age. She is very old, just like the age of Dragonic Heaven, which is a looooong time. She looks 18, but acts about 40. She wears a dark blue military outfit with black boots at World Meetings, but at home or with her friends, she dresses in dark brown dress with gold markings on the sleeves. When the weather is cold, she wears a white blouse and a black cape. At festivals, or ceremonies, she dresses in a blue and gold gown, similar to Japanese and Chinese gowns. A shining gold cuff is present on her wrist, a sort of treaty gift from Skyla when they first met. It has a carving of a dragon with angel wings outstretched. She is recognized by a platinum cross talisman around her neck, a last gift from the Roman Empire before he disappeared. Biography In the beginning of civilization, the Goddess of Purity and Heavenly Light, Aloria was banished from the Kingdom of The Heavens. Hurt from the betrayal of her own family, Aloria left with her followers to the Earth. However, the Earth is not a pure planet. Her followers, the Angels, were beginning to disappear. Out of desperation, she knew that she needed an host to step upon the land. Aloria found a girl sleeping on a wing shaped island, all alone. She could sense that this girl was of pure heart, and possessed strength. The girl, whom you know as the URA, was just a normal girl, with absolutely no memory about her past life. Aloria promised to show her all she needed to know, and Fioria agreed. So essentially, she became ''Aloria, yet still kept her mortality. Fioria led the first civilization, who had not been tainted, and the humans and angels became a new race, the Angeliians. The wing shaped island became aquainted with the island of Dragonic Heaven, yet the two girls had yet to meet one another. Fast forward to the second Aureus Regnum war. The United Realm of Angels was neutral, but excepted any refugees fleeing from the war. Many people came from the two other islands, The Isle of the Sky Blue and Dragonic Heaven. One day, while attending to a group of wounded people in a medic camp, a petite girl with large honey colored eyes dragged another girl with dark brown hair into the camp. Knowing that the twitchings and shudderings of the girl was the effects of a curse, she tugged out the arrow. After this incident, the girls created a treaty and became fast friends. They decided to all find the source of the Verdant Heart, while trying to keep the Aureus Regnum from destroying their countries. However, the other two girls did not know that Fioria had actually been in love with the king. She knew that she just couldn't be able to truly kill him. When she figured out that the King had used her, ''and '' he had taken the soul of her best friend, her love for that man vanished. While Skyla wept, Fioria persued him. She found him on the tip of the island, holding a small white charm. Fioria pulled out a sharp silver knife with the words NO REST in Aloriian, and stabbed him shakily, some tears falling down her cheeks. As for the charm, she released the goddess Yang's power, which contained every knowledge of magic, imparting her with the very essence of pure magic, and Sen's soul was returned into the Verdant Heart. Sen thankfully regained her memories, and they all kicked the Empress off the Isle of The Sky Blue, while all peace and order was restored. The King was in the arms of Death, and the curse on her knife ensured his spirit would be in pain for all eternity. Fioria often attends the World Meetings with Skyla, and her people are calm and happy. And as always, the Heavenly Alliance always finds time to hang out and see each other. Personality And Aspects Fioria is a very patient person, and it can be aggravating for Skyla when she just tells her to calm down. If something or someone annoys her to the highest extent, she will throw a chair at you. She often watches the sun rise, and reflects on her life. Fioria always checks on her country people, to guard or heal them if needed. Her fatal flaw is guardedness, however. If she sees someone, or meets someone for the first time, it takes her a while to trust that person. Fioria laughs at sterotypes, but is very sensitive to criticisms about her country and her friends. She acts way older than how she appears, and often has to babysit Sen whenever she eats too many rice candies(which, unfortunately, happens often). Fioria loves wildlife, chocolate caramels, and her two best friends. Allies Obviously her friends are her allies, hence the "Heavenly Alliance". Another ally is Israel, also known as Sara. Fioria met Sarah at a World Meeting and they immediately hit it off. She is also surprisingly allies with the Nordics and Russia. Hobbies and Interests Whenever Fioria is just chilling at her home, she looks through her large magical library and reviews her spells. She also wanders into her capital, Alorii, to attend her country meetings. Fioria likes to paint and play the piano, and make potions for all purposes, for healing and changing hair colors. Whenever Skyla wanders into the forest, she often collects herbs and whatnot while following her to make sure that she doesn't get into a scrape. Enemies The dark has been warring with the Heavenly Alliance for centuries, and the URA most of all. But when each of them bond together, they use their powers to eradicate and weaken the trouble, such as the King of Aureus Regnum during the second war. Abilities and Talents Fioria has been wielding magic all her life, so she is the most experienced and powerful magician on the Earth. Other fellow magicians were killed from witch hunts occuring in the 1480s and the eighteen century in Europe and North America. She has a huge range of abilites, from raising the dead to being a healer. Fioria can help anyone in terms of sickness or in health, but can't go against the laws of Death, which means she can't turn someone immortal, or bring a spirit back to life. When weapons are needed, she uses a iron based sword inscribed with spells. Fioria can renew or add different spells to her sword as needed, and different stones and jewels added to the hilt can change the capabilities of the sword, such as more damage. Just for safety reasons, she is good at using any kind of weapon, like a crossbow or a sword. Fioria also keeps a silver dagger in her shoe or boot inscribed with a powerful curse spell. Concerning magic, she is practiced in all the magic realms: Elemental Fire Ice Water Earth Air Storm Wood Metal Spirit Life Death Balance Astral Star Moon Sun Involving signature spells, she often uses Elemental and Balance, Life, and Spirit. One time she has summonded the dead to attack an army of invaders. The plus side of being a host of a goddess is that she has incredible stamina, so it takes a while for her to wear out. Also, under no circumstances would she work for for the dark. Transformations Fioria transforms into Aloria basically, but she still has access to her magic, which amplifies to the highest extent. As mentioned before, she can do anything relating to magic. Her fighting skills are also stronger. She can do anything to destroy the threat in front of her. ''Anything. Currently She Is... Life is calmer now for Fioria, and even though troubles still arise from time to time, everything is pretty stable. "I have a beautiful country to govern, two friends, and hope that the future will be there." What else is left said? This may only be edited by Chocokat01 Disclaimer: All these pictures belong to their respected owners.